It is known that taste, scent, color, motion, noise, and light are attractants for fish. It is also known that the chances of catching fish are increased by equipping artificial fish lures with one or more of the five attractants. See, for example, the following patents:
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR TITLE __________________________________________________________________________ 272,317 Feb 13, 1883 Pflueger ARTIFICIAL FISH BAIT (light) 2,465,127 Mar 22, 1949 Stark DEVICE FOR ATTRACTING FISH (scent) 3,141,255 July 21, 1964 Randall FISH LURE (motion) 4,267,658 May 19, 1981 Brown FISHING LURE SIMULATING FISH BAIT (taste and scent) 4,202,127 May 13, 1980 Marek NOISE MAKING LURE (noise) 4,437,256 Mar 20, 1984 Kulak UNIVERSAL FLOAT LURE (light and sparkling motion) 4,742,638 May 10, 1988 Vobejda ARTIFICIAL FISHING LURE (metered scent) __________________________________________________________________________
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,065 issued May 9, 1961 to Ferguson for FISHING LURE discloses a lure equipped with means for releasably attaching different fish-attractant accessories. A fisherman is thereby enabled to replace one fish attractant with another type of fish attractant without having to buy, store, and use a separate lure equipped with the desired fish attractant to replace the one in use.
However, the prior art does not disclose, to applicants' knowledge, an artificial fish bait possessing attractants to appeal to all five senses of the fish.